


Enchanted

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Enchanted)
Series: One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Enchanted)

There was once a witch who lived inside a tree. This tree had an expansive home inside, known only to the witch. They created a plethora of potions and remedies in the down time.

One day, the forest the witch resided in was slowly losing its life force. Something was causing this, and it had to be stopped quickly.

They travelled around the forest, searching for anything that would help explain the declining strength of their home.

They finally came upon a glowing plant, still in its bud stage. It seemed to have an enchanting air around it, like a simple whiff from it could bring back someone from the beyond.

The witch marked it on their map and left, since the young plant didn't seem to be the threat. 

Suddenly, not far from the plant, the witch felt an atmosphere of dread take over them. It seemed to be coming from a glass machine of some sorts.

The contraption was sucking dark liquid from the very forest, connected to anything it could get it's tentacles on. Trees, rocks, even the animals weren't safe. 

The witch couldn't bare to watch the horrific display any longer. They fled, ready to make the solution to the problem.

They carefully potted the enchanting plant, as to not accidentally destroy it, and quickly went to their home, which was decaying even quicker than before.

The witch whispered sweet things to the strange plant, asking for relief from this terrible event. They didn't know why, but the plant seemed to hold the answer that was needed.

Then, the tiny plant opened up its bud, and it grew. It kept on growing, overtaking the tree that it was once inhabited by the witch.

It didn't stop there, the strange flora covered every inch of the forest, until you could no longer tell that anything else existed before it.

Finally, slowly, the plant seemed to seep into the ground, healing the forest from the inside out.

As if on cue, different types of flora and fauna, influenced by the magical plant, sprung into life. The witch had a feeling the threat of the glass contraption would be no more.

Since then, the beauty of the forest could be seen even from space. All who entered were washed in a feeling of great calm, and peace reigned eternally.

As for the witch, they continued to live in the center of the forest, where the once tiny bud grew to be a glorious Hyacinth.


End file.
